Harry Potter: DADA Professor
by ravnmoon
Summary: Harry starts his first year as a Professor, but so does Draco. Will the two stay long time rivals or will they become closer than ever.
1. Begining Anew

**_I do not own Harry Potter or anything/anyone else in the Harry Potter world. I do own my own plot._**

Harry was staring at Draco. Just staring. He couldn't believe that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts with his old school rivalry. Well actually he could, he just didn't like the thought of it.

Harry sighed and looked down. _Well I should have seen this one coming_ , Harry thought to himself.

"Hey Harry." Neville had started teaching Herbology three years before.

"Hey Nev. I can't believe we have to work with him." Harry couldn't get over seeing Draco.

"Well he has changed a lot. Also he is great at potions, even better than Headmaster Snape was." Neville said.

Harry sighed again, feeling like this may be the start of a bad habit. Harry looked up at Neville deciding to change the topic asked, "How are you and Luna?"

Neville smiled proudly, "She is doing well. The future baby is giving her trips to the loo often though. I think it's going to be a boy."

Harry laughed, "But what if it's a girl mate?"

Neville frowned at the thought, "I don't Know Harry."

"Well I'm sure either way they will be perfect little ones."

"Ya, they will be." Neville smiled at Harry.

Harry and Neville continued to talk for a while before Neville had to go. Harry was Happy for his two friends. Not that he really had a love life. As soon as Harry finished school he went straight to Auror training. He had still been in a relationship with Ginny at the time. After he was finally an official Auror Harry was gone from home a lot. He knew that his job had been straining the relationship between him and Ginny. In fact his job was just the first of three reasons.

The second reason was Ginny. One day he came home and found Ginny and Hermione together, in bed, having sex. Well at least what they were doing Harry assumed was how two girls had sex. Soon Ron and Hermione broke up. As it turns out Ron was also cheating. Oddly enough everyone was still close.

The third reason was that Harry was gay. Not that he wanted to admit that to himself at the time. That was also the reason Harry was so upset about Draco Malfoy teaching at Hogwarts. Harry, now understanding his feelings, had a crush on him.

Harry sighed for the third time that night and went find his living quarters. Although Hogwarts had changed the teachers living quarters to be on the main floor and in the same hall. Harry agreed with this change for the most part.

Harry thought about the staff meeting that was taking place on the following day. He had to re-go through all of his lesson plans one more time to make sure he had everything done.

Harry looked up just as he was reaching his door to find Draco walking out of his own room. Harry nodded politely and greeted the blonde, "Malfoy." Before grabbing the handle to his door.

Draco replied with, "Harry." Harry felt a familiar heat come back in to him. A heat he hadn't felt sense his last year at Hogwarts.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hey just in case anyone was wondering I did rewrite this. Also I am sorry this chapter is a little short, don't worry the next one will not be. And trust me when I say there will be more juiciness, well at least I will try write some that way. If anyone has any suggestions about who Ron's new girlfriend/soon to be fiancé will be just comment or send me a message, if I get nothing then it will probably be Lavender Brown._**

 ** _-Ravnmoon_**


	2. Meetings

**_I do not own Harry Potter or anything/anyone else in the Harry Potter world. I do own my own plot._**

Harry gripped the knob to his door until Draco had left the hall. Harry burst in to his room frustrated.

 _Why do I have these feelings for you?_ Harry thought to himself. The worst part for Harry wasn't that he just liked Draco, Nooo he wanted Draco to do things to him. Yes Harry knew that was very taboo, considering he had a dominant personality when he was in public. But behind closed doors it was the opposite. _Maybe that's also a reason why Ginny and I didn't work well together_ , Harry thought. After all Ginny was just as submissive as Harry was.

Harry wasn't sure what do. He knew he liked the blonde boy, no man in the room next to his. Frustrated Harry decided to take a cold shower maybe that would help the warm feeling in his chest, and elsewhere.

3 hours later.

Harry was sitting at his desk going through his planned coursework one last time. Not that he needed to, after all this was probably his hundredth time going through it. Stretching, Harry stood up and made his way to the small kitchen in his room. Harry looked in his fridge trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. He decided on a turkey sandwich and a glass of butter beer.

Harry sat at his table and took his first bite of food when he heard someone knocking on his door. Getting up Harry went and opened his door to see Neville standing there alongside Draco.

Harry wasn't to particularly happy with the heat coming back when Draco said, "Well it looks like some things never changed." And walked in to Harry's room and kitchen to grab something out of Harry's fridge.

Harry blushed while following Draco with his eyes before whirling back around to a grinning Neville. Harry took the sandwich out of his mouth to say something to him. Harry never got the chance because Neville spoke first, "I thought it would be a good idea if we all ate together, you know because we all were in the same year here."

Harry huffed at his close friend, "Well come on in then, It looks like the other one decided to make himself at home."

"Thanks Harry!" Draco yelled from in the kitchen.

"Take whatever you like and sit at the table." Harry said to Neville and Draco.

Harry sat back down and continued to eat his sandwich. Neville took his jacket off and hung it by the now closed door and went in to the kitchen where Draco was still preparing his food.

"What in merlin's beard are you making Draco?" Neville asked. Draco looked up at him and said, "It's called the Elvis Presley. Basically you but peanut butter and banana slices on bread and heat it on a stove."

"So like a grilled cheese?" Harry asked, "And how do you know about Elvis?"

"I was required to live in a muggle town, as were all purebloods, after the war was over. Luckily we got to pick where we wanted to go, so I went to America." Draco explained.

"Oh, how was America?" Harry wanted to honestly know.

"Well muggle America was very strange. There were people everywhere, it was more crowded then when Hogwarts held the tri-wizard tournament. There were shops just about everything you could imagine. And money could come of these little machines using plastic cards." Draco said still trying to figure out how half of this stuff worked.

"Are you telling me you have used a credit card?" Harry asked.

"Harry there are a lot of things I never used when I was growing up." Draco replied.

"Well I want to go to America one day." Neville jumped in.

"I would to," Harry said, "But I would also like to go to a lot of places."

"Harry, weren't you an Auror? I know I just know thought of it and its out of the blue and all, but why did you become a teacher?" Neville asked remembering their conversation earlier.

"Well I liked my job before, but I was always put on the 'high profile cases'. I was starting to get a really bad rep among the other Aurors because of it. Honestly I agree with them. I didn't want to be only be doing those cases. So I handed my resignation and applied here when I found out that they needed another defense teacher." Harry explained.

The three men talked for another two hours before leaving for their respective rooms. Harry stood up and gave a great big yawn. _It had been a good evening_ , Harry thought. Draco had changed a lot in the past five years. Harry could see that now. But those changes only made Harry like Draco more.

Harry sauntered to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Harry, Neville, and Draco made their way to the teachers meeting room. Harry had woken up multiple times through the night so he was still a little blurry eyed when Neville knocked on his door to see if he was ready for the meeting. Harry of course freaked out that he had slept in and got dressed as quickly as he could manage not bothering to do anything with his hair.

Harry looked up to see Neville and Draco talking like they were longtime friends. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Neville knew something and wasn't telling him. Either way Harry was going to find out why the two men in front of him were all buddy-buddy.

Neville turned around to Harry and said, "Don't worry about the meeting today. It's just the headmistress telling us what to expect for the upcoming year. Nothing to big I don't think."

"Thanks mate." Harry felt himself relaxing a little bit. He hadn't realized that the meeting had been stressing him out so much.

Soon they walked in to a room with a round table big enough to sit every staff member comfortably. Harry sat next to Neville and Draco sat next to Harry. Harry was confused as to why Draco would sit by him.

Soon enough however Headmistress McGonagall walked in and the meeting started off.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _All comments are welcome, good and bad_** ** _J_** ** _Again if anyone has any suggestions about who Ron's new girlfriend/soon to be fiancé will be just comment or send me a message, if I get nothing then it will probably be Lavender Brown._**

 ** _-Ravnmoon_**


End file.
